New Years Love Story
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: Continuation of Surprise! Christmas special. What is this feeling young Jurina is feeling? What is the worry that is eating at Rena? I dunno ! xD i might make this even longer... ratings will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone~ :D I'm sorry if this sin't good but the idea came to me suddenly around like 11 or 12 and now its 4:09 AM... i am tired as hell but i finished this and I am happy! I have to thank my wonderful Waffle for helping me here~ so thank you Waffle (_ _)/ and please enjoy~!

"Dialogue"

_"Thougts*_

_"Text Messages/Messages"_

* * *

They sat on the benches during an AKBINGO shooting and watched as their senpais played dodge ball. Jurina sat 2 rows in front of her so Rena felt a little lonely… After the Christmas night, they haven't done anything except revert back to their old ways. They didn't speak of it either but it doesn't mean they don't think about it. They're not embarrassed about it either… they just didn't know if it was official and how they would tell the others. Just as AKBINGO was finishing up, they all got the announcements that AKB48 and SKE48 will be doing a performance at Yoyogi for a New Years special. That will happen a few days before New Years. On New Year's Eve and New Years day, they have the days off. The girls rejoiced at the knowledge of having a day off once again. After all was said and done, Jurina and Rena were invited to dinner with some of the other girls at a Shabu Shabu place. As they sat and ate, Shinoda Mariko planned to have a party at a Karaoke bar and the SKE girls were invited. As everyone was excitedly talking about the party and what they were going to do, both Matsui's had similar thoughts in their mind. They wanted to watch the count down with the other Matsui. As everyone was finished with the details of the party, they all left leaving the rest of the SKE girls to go back to their own hotel. Jurina and Rena lagged behind and walked side by side.

"Ne… Rena-chan…"

"What is it Jurina-chan?"

Jurina steadily started to blush and stutter a bit.

"U-um… Want to hang o-out together for N-new Years?"

Rena looked at Jurina and inwardly squealed at how cute she was when she blushed and stuttered like a school-girl in love…

"_Wait… is she? I mean she's still in school… and is she in love with me? No not possible… she's still a kid…"_

Maybe Jurina took Rena's silence as a rejection as she looked all dejected and looked as if someone ran over her puppy… or her heart for that matter.

"Never mind… that was silly of me... you probably already had plans…"

"A-ah no! Sorry I was lost in thought for a minute. I would love to spend it with you Jurina-chan."

Rena gave Jurina a kilo-watt smile and took hold of the younger girl's hand. Jurina once again blushed and looked at their joined hands. She gulped and mustered a smile and looked her object of affection. Since they shared rooms with different people, they said their good-byes in the elevator. Jurina, before she got out, leaned up and stole a quick kiss to Rena without everyone else noticing.

"Night Rena-chan~ Kumi-chan~!"

"Good-night Jurina-chan~! Ne… Rena-chan… something wrong?"

"E-eh? Oh…um… no."

"You sure? You're all read and you look kind of dazed… "

"Yea I'm fine… let's go back to the room… I'm tired."

Kumi didn't say anything but she knew it must be something to do with Jurina. She'll wait though and see if she can get anything from Anna who was rooming with Jurina. When they got back to the room, Rena quickly prepared for bed, said her goodnight, and jumped into bed and laid there unmoving. Kumi watched her for a bit and sighed.

"_Poor Rena… probably in love and not even knowing it yet… lets text Anna!"_

While with Jurina, she was all bouncy and Anna Ishida watched her with an amused look. She's seen Jurina all bouncy before but this seems like a different type of bouncy or happiness.

"What's up Jurina-chan? You're so happy."

"Oh nothing… I'm just excited for New Years!"

"Oh? Why are you so excited? I've never seen you like this…"

"Nothing really… just excited…!"

"Hm… if you say so."

Just then, Anna's phone rang and she went to check. She saw that the message was from Kumi and smiled lightly. She checked the message and laughed lightly.

"_Hey how's our little Jurina-chan? Rena-chan over here is acting like she's having inner turmoil of her feelings and can't decide if she's in love or what! I want to see if this has anything to do with the suspected love interest."_

Anna smiled and looked over at the puppy who was now looking out into the night and watching Tokyo tower in the distance with all the other tall buildings seemingly lost in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking though was give her smiles.

"_Well so far… the puppy looks like she's deep in thought. If I didn't know any better, it would be about a certain spicy-tolerant girl. But who knows? We'll wait and watch for New Year's… anyways… what are you doing for New Years Eve and New Years?"_

After her reply, she closed her phone and looked at Jurina. Her smile was no longer there but was replaced by a thoughtful look. She caught Anna looking at her through the reflection and turned to Anna. Her face no longer showed that of a giddy 13 year old but someone who was having trouble deciding something important.

"Ne… Anna… have you ever felt something for someone and that feeling was so strong that… you just don't know how to control it or what to do?"

"Mmmm? Can't say that I have but I've felt something similar I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just that… there's this one person who I've known for a while now… and… well we were together for Christmas and everything we sort of confessed but up until now… nothing has happened… and as the day passes by, this… feeling… this urge… it gets stronger… it's almost as if… I'm falling in love…"

Anna sensed that what Jurina was saying was completely serious and that this was troubling the younger girl. Anna got worried at what this feeling could be… and who this person is. She has a very big guess but one can never be certain.

"Jurina… can you tell me who this person is? No matter who it is, I will try my best to help you in this. I swear."

"… It's Rena-chan…"

Anna's guess was right on target but she didn't feel any accomplishment from getting it right. She was particularly worried either because judging from what Kumi said, Rena most likely feels the same but just doesn't know yet or is in denial. They both don't know what being in love means… heck none of the girls do really… except maybe a few of the AKB girls.

"What is Rena-chan doesn't feel the same way? What if we stop being friends and stuff if things go wrong? What would I do? I'm sure I'm in love even though I've never felt anything like this before. I just… I'm just scared to lose Rena-chan."

"Jurina-chan… you won't lose her. I promise. I'll make sure of that. But I'm sure she won't say no… I mean you guys spent Christmas night together right? And I'm guessing you confessed?"

"Yea… I confessed… and we kissed."

"Whoa… well that's already beyond what you're scared of. If she didn't reject you, she has some feelings for you."

"I know but… she said she MIGHT feel the same way… what if she doesn't? What if she changes her mind? What do I do? And I also have this… urge… like… remember how, in the truth chess game, she said I liked to kiss cute girls? Well… I'm in love with her… she's OVERLY cute to me… she's something like… you can almost say my goddess… what do you think I would want to do to her? That is the urge I'm feeling… I just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do though."

Anna knew exactly what that urge was and she blushed, knowing that this 13 year old idol isn't just a simple minded 13 year old. She may be only 1 year her junior but they're all smarter than most their age because of everything they've been through.

"I don't know what you should do about that urge… but don't act on it yet… wait till things get official with you two and you two know what it is that you want. Until then, go slow and let her adjust… maybe she just wants to take things slow… alright? Don't worry too much. Kumi noticed and so did I earlier. If you have any more problems… talk to us… ok? We're here for you… remember, we're all family… the senpais said so. AKB48, SKE48, SDN48, NMB48… we're all a VERY big family. So we're all here for each other. Remember that."

"Ok… thanks Anna-chan… I think we should sleep… we have to rehearse for the event on Thursday."

"Mhmmm good night Jurina-chan."

"Night Anna-chan"

With that said, they both turned off their lights and went to their separate beds. After such a long while, Rena was still awake staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts have been on her puppy ever since she got into bed. She knew she felt something for the younger Matsui… and she knew that she wanted to be with her… but how does she tell the others?

"_I'm sure… I'm in love with her… I've decided! No matter what happens… I'll stay by Jurina-chan's side… I don't care what anyone thinks… no one will get in between us. I love her and that's that."_

With that final thought in her head, she went to sleep peacefully. They both had the same feelings but different dilemmas… Jurina is scared about this urge she's feeling and Rena is scared about how to tell the others… their parents… their friends… but what they don't know is that basically everyone can see the love between these two girls and are working behind the scenes to bring them together… more so than they are now.

* * *

Yea so how was is? xD please do review~ it helps me and motivates me... even though my Waffle also helps~ :D i seriously must thank her. But anyways... i'm off to sleep and continue tomorrow... i might keep this going until New Year gets here... something like what happens everyday or something... idk xD or i might just finish it and wait till New years to post the last chapters or something xD i'll see... thanks for reading~ *nudges toward review button*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter two~ yayz :D Enjoy~

* * *

All the girls woke up at the crack of dawn to get to rehearsals at the right time. AKB48 and SKE48 would rehearse at a studio that was provided for them. Half way through rehearse for Beginner, Rena accidentally slipped and feel right on top of someone. They both fell with a yelp and a grunt. The unlucky person being on the bottom and cushioning the fall for Rena.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I'm so—uhhh..?"

She was stopped in her tracks as she noticed that the girl under her was none other than her object of… desire? Yes Rena actually wants the younger Matsui but that's for another time. She noticed how after the fall and her attempt to right herself, Rena got herself into quite a position. She was straddling Jurina's waist and their faces were mere inches apart. She wanted to just lean down and capture those alluring lips but she had to refrain herself because everyone was watching.

"Hey… Rena-chan? Jurina-chan? You two alright? You're just… frozen there."

They both turned to see the whole group looking at them with worried faces. What they didn't know was the whole Beginner group knew about the love these two had and no matter how hard they wanted to smack the two for not noticing, they had to play their part and act behind the stage instead.

"Uh… yea… I'm fine… Rena-chan… you alright? Hehe…"

"Oh yea… I'm fine…"

"Then… I don't mind but can you get off me… we need to continue practice…"

"O-oh I'm sorry… here…"

As the group watched the two interact, Yuko smirked and Atsuko smiled. The rest of the group could see the chemistry EVERYWHERE. They all wanted to face palm and tell the girls to just come out and tell them… then that's one less couple to deal with. Nothing else really happened after that so the rest of the practice went off without a hitch. Afterward, the girls went back to the hotel and some of the AKB girls came along just to have fun. They reserved a room so all the girls can fool around a bit before leaving for home or back to their rooms. Yuko decided they would play truth or dare using s[in the bottle with the WHOLE group which consisted of Yuko, Haruna, Rena, Jurina, Kumi, Anna, Yuki, Mayu, Atsuko, Takamina, and a few more SKE and AKB girls mixed in. Yuko grabbed a coke bottle and placed it in the middle of the big circle.

"Ok… since I brought the bottle… ME FIRST!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Korisu spun the bottle and it landed on Sashihara Rino.

"Alright… truth or dare Sashihara."

"I choose dare."

"Hm…. Alright… I dare you to go kiss Mayu."

Sashihara didn't say anything but when she walked up to Mayu, she saw Yuki give her a dangerous smile. Mayu looked oblivious to it but she couldn't hide the smirk that showed. Sashihara quickly gave Mayu a quick peck on the cheek and ran back to her seat. She knew was going to die by the hands of BLACK tonight… some of the girls around the circle snickered at what was to come.

"Go spin the bottle Rino-chan~!"

She walked to the center and spun the bottle. It landed right on Yuko and she smirked. Yuko looked a little scared but didn't know what was going to happen.

"Truth or Dare Yuko-san."

"I choose… DARE."

"Hehe alright… go try skinship with Haruna-san… and Haruna-san… resist if you want to."

After a serious of loud smacks, a crying squirrel made her way to the center to spin the bottle. It hit Kumi she chose dare. Yuko thought for a bit about what to dare to give her. Suddenly, something popped in her head and Haruna shook her head at the face Korisu was making.

"Well well well… I dare you to FRENCH KISS dear Anna over there. I don't mean the group French kiss my dear girl… make me hot and bo-*SMACK*"

"Enough Yuko. She gets the point."

Haruna dragged Yuko back to her seat after smacking her again. Kumi stood up and shakily walked over to Anna who looked just as shaky. She pulled Anna up and stepped closer. Moving closer until their lips both met and they stood there. It was a slow innocent one at first. Then the actual dare started. Everyone watched in surprise as a 14 year old and a 16 year old could actually kiss like someone who has done that before. When they pulled away, both were panting slightly and blushing like mad. Even the people around them were blush and Yuko seemed to be having a nosebleed.

"Ok… moving on… Kumi can you spin the bottle?"

Kumi nodded and walked over to the bottle with wobbly knees. The spun it and it landed right onto Rena. The whole group suddenly went all smiles except for the two Matsui's and that made them nervous…

"Hehehehehe alright then Rena-chan~ which is it? Truth or Da~re?

"Um…t-truth?"

Right when she said truth, everyone mentally high-fived each other and congratulated each other. Right then, she knew she chose the wrong choice as the room suddenly filled with some kind of tension/anticipation.

"Alright so this MUST be the ABSOLUTE truth. Understand?"

"U-um... yes…?"

"Alright… so... wait… GROUP DISCUSSION"

With that said, everyone except Rena and Jurina went into a foot-ball like huddle and whispers could be heard.

"Should I ask her who she likes?"

"No… too blunt… ask her what she did for Christmas… like who was she with and did she have fun."

"Isn't that two questions?"

"Oh whatever… just ask it. Then that will confirm out suspicion… and maybe help us out."

"Alright. LET'S GO!"

With that, they ran back and Kumi smiled like nothing happened.

"Alright so Rena… Who were you with for Christmas and did you guys have fun?"

"Isn't that two que-"

"Don't worry about it, just answer the question."

"Um… I was with Jurina-chan and… y-y-yes we had f-f-f-fun…"

They all watched amused as both Jurina and Rena blushed a bright crimson."

Well I think we should wrap this up… we have more practice tomorrow… it's only Tuesday after all. Remember the schedule girls! Practice from 9 to finish from Monday – Wednesday. Thursday is the event. Then it's DAYS OFF! Everyone was once again cheering for the days off. Sure they love their work and all but if you have to wake up at the crack of dawn and practice till who knows what hour, then it good to have breaks. They all went home or to their rooms but Kumi surprised both Jurina and Rena with some request.

"Hey… Jurina-chan?"

"Yea? What is it Kumi-chan?"

"Can we switch places? I want to stay with Anna-chan."

As Kumi was asking Jurina this, Anna was asking Rena the same thing.

"Um… I don't mind as long as Jurina-chan doesn't."

"Oh Kumi is asking and… It seems she's ok with it."

"Alright then…"

When they got Jurina's things into the room, they were surprised to find the instead of two beds, there was a single king size instead.

"What? When did this change?"

"When we were playing the game… good night guys~!"

With that said, the two girls made a break for it leaving Jurina and Rena to look after them confused.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Beats me… but when it comes to them… and if the senpais were involved… just about anything is possible…"

"You're right Rena-chan… well… long day ahead… bed time?"

"Yea… let's."

With that said, they both got ready for bed and jumped in together. They lay apart for a bit but Jurina wouldn't take it like that and flipped over to snuggle up to Rena. She laid her head on Rena's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Ne… Rena-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… regret what happened on Christmas night?"

"W-what? Of course not… that was the best…"

"Oh… I was worried that you regretted what happened."

"No… don't think such silly thoughts."

Rena looked down and Jurina and Jurina looked up. Rena could still see the doubt etched onto the younger girls face and she leaned down to capture the younger girl's lips. Jurina was surprised at this but closed her eyes to savor it. It was a slow, sweet kiss and Rena wrapped her arms around Jurina. She kissed Jurina's forehead and laid back as Jurina continued to listen to Rena's heartbeat. When Jurina was sure Rena was sleeping, she moved up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you… Rena-chan."


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

**A/N: **Lemon ahead... my first one too (_ _) sorry if its not good D:

* * *

Kumi and Anna ran all the way back to their now shared room… which was just down the hall and around the corner… they both stopped in front of the door and looked at each other.

"Kumi-chan… why did we run?"

"I have absolutely no idea… maybe we were scared Rena-chan would go Gekikara on us?"

"Ah… maybe that's why… let's go in… I want to eat my snacks!"

Kumi just shook her head and opened the door while taking some of Anna's things with her into the room. They looked around and growled out in protest as it seems the senpais also took the liberty to turn their room into a single bed also.

"I knew Yuko-senpai had a weird look on her face… should've thought twice before asking her…"

"I told you so Kumi-chan~ I told you so."

Kumi just looked at Anna with an amused look as Anna munched on some potato chips. She looked so happy it was kind of cute…

"Ne… Anna-chan?"

"Hmmmmm~?"

"Why did you ask me… what I was doing for New Years?"

"Eh? Oh… um nothing… just w-wondering if you… ya know… wanted to… um… h-hang out or something… nothing big… if you had plans its ok d-don't worry about it…"

Kumi watched Anna stuttering for a bit before walking up to where Anna sat on the bed with a bag of chips in her hand. She walked right up to Anna and looked down at her with a blank expression. Anna looked up slightly confused and blushing.

"_Wonder… if what I felt during that kiss… was what I thought it was… hmm… maybe I'll try again."_

Kumi leaned down and captured Anna's lips in a soft kiss. They both once again felt a shock run through their bodies and they both broke the kiss, gasping at what they felt again. Kumi looked at Anna again and pushed her gently onto the bed. She slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her. Lightly at first but the kiss grew from innocent to something more unknown to them. They pulled away, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Kumi jumped off the bed, turned off the lights, and threw the curtain off the big ceiling to floor window. The full moon shone in and Kumi turned back to the bed. Anna laid on her back and her head was turned facing Kumi and the open window.

"_Kumi looks gorgeous… Tokyo Tower and the city lights behind her… Kumi-chan… I want you… please…"_

Kumi slowly walked forward and crawled back onto the bed on top of Anna. Her eyes silently asked for reassurance. Reassurance and permission at what was about to be done. They knew that once the line was crossed, it was the point of no return. They searched each other's eyes and both found confirmation within them. Kumi once again leaned down to capture Anna's lips but this was somewhat a hungry kiss. A kiss signaling their long awaited desires for each other. Finally released in a flurry of emotion within that one kiss. Kumi pulled away from the kiss and kissed Anna's forehead down to her eyes, then her nose, then down to her lips once more, over to her cheeks, and down her jaw line. She kept placing these slow kisses down Anna's jaw line and down to her neck. Anna felt pleasure course through her body as each kiss was placed onto her skin. She lightly held onto Kumi's face and pulled her up and kissed her while sitting up. Not once did she break the kiss as they sat up. She put her hands up and smiled at Kumi. Kumi looked at her for a minute confused until she finally got the meaning. She reached down to the hem of Anna's pink SKE shirt and tugged it upwards, slowly revealing Anna's flat stomach and still budding chest. Kumi was about to lean in for a kiss once again but Anna whipped her shirt off in a flash, flipped her over, and pushed Kumi down on the bed so she was on top.

"You know… just because I'm two years younger doesn't mean I can't be the one on top… now does it… Kumi?"

"Hehe I guess so… Anna."

Anna laid her body one top of Kumi's. Their bare skin sending electric shock through each other's body. Kumi reached up and unclipped Anna's bra and threw it to the side. Anna wouldn't be the only one with a bare upper body as she also slipped her hand under her lover's back and unclipped her bra and throwing it to the side joining the other articles of clothing. Laying fully on top of Kumi, Anna could feel all of their bare skin touching. Each move sending more shock waves through their bodies. Anna moved down and kissed and nipped at Kumi's neck. She reached Kumi's breast and decided to tease her for a bit. She licked Kumi's breast everywhere except where the rock hard nipple was. When Kumi moaned our in frustration, Anna knew that it was enough play and enclosed her warm mouth over Kumi's sensitive nipple. Kumi threaded her fingers into Anna's hair as she moaned out in pleasure. Anna switched breast occasionally just to give equal attention to both. She then continued her trek downward and she pulled off Kumi's cargo pants and panties in one swift move. She was, once again, about to dive back into her actions but Kumi stopped her with a hand on her chin and pushed her head up lightly so their eyes would meet. Kumi's face was flushed and her hair was slightly messed up. Her eyes were filled with a passion Anna has never seen before but it also held something else…

"That's not fair love… you still have your clothes on."

Anna chuckled as she held eye contact and threw off the rest of her clothing. Then she leaned down to kiss Kumi's stomach and continued to place scorching kisses down to her core. She paused right above Kumi's center and looked up. She knew there was no going back but she wanted to confirm once more before they dive into the world of adult pleasure. Kumi looked back and gave her a light smile. Anna smiled back and dipped her tongue to taste Kumi's sweet nectar. She stumbled upon a little nub and flicked it with her tongue, curious at what would happen. Kumi's body reacted and Kumi gave a light scream. Anna smiled and encircled her lips around the nub and started sucking and licking it. Kumi started bucking slightly, not knowing how to control this sort of pleasure. Anna placed a hand on Kumi's stomach to stop her from bucking too hard. Her other hand traced Kumi's opening. She stopped her assault on the nub and moved up to kiss Kumi, letting her taste herself. She looked Kumi in the eye, then, with on thrust, she was deep within Kumi. Kumi's face was scrunched up in pain and tears were rolling down her cheek. Anna kissed away these tears and whispered how sorry she was. Once Kumi had adjusted, Anna moved her finger in and out, slowly at first, then it steadily increased. Kumi was moaning and gripping onto Anna for dear life. Anna then added another finger and Kumi let out a scream. It wasn't loud but it wasn't soft either. Kumi was feeling pure ecstasy but Anna could feel Kumi's warmth and wetness and that was already driving her crazy. She moved back down and pulled out her fingers. Kumi was about to protest but then, Anna's tongue was plunged into her and she let out a loud moan. Anna continued to work her tongue as she rubbed Kumi's little pearl and brought her to the brink of release.

"A-anna…i-I can't take it anymore…"

"Then let go love…"

With that said, Kumi released all her tension and her juices flowed onto Anna's waiting tongue. Then, her world went black. She woke up a short while later with Anna resting her head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat.

"That was wonderful…"

"You taster wonderful~ I think Kumi-chan is my new favorite flavor! Hehe~…"

"Eh… I bet you taste better…"

"Nu-uh!"

Kumi smiled and kissed Anna again, ready to start round 2 but Anna stopped her. Kumi gave her a questioning gaze and Anna smiled softly at her and gave her a kiss.

"We have to practice tomorrow… so let not do anymore tonight. It's getting late."

"But I can't be the only one feeling this pleasure…"

"Then I have something to look forward to tomorrow… don't I Kumi-chan?"

Kumi smiled at Anna and kissed her. Then she laid back down and Anna resumed her position. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They knew this would be a new start for them… now to get the two Matsui's to see THEIR OWN love for each other.

* * *

(^ ^") *nudges toward review button*


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I was supposed to update this earlier but its been a busy week xD so please do enjoy~ second to last chapter~

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**_"Song Lyrics"_**

* * *

The practice went off without a problem… except for one technical one and everyone was excited for the concert. Anna and Kumi acted as if they were newlyweds… which didn't seem to surprise anyone at all. But both Matsui's didn't seem to have any changes… which frustrated everyone since their efforts were put to waste… and Haruna and Tomochin had to flirt with the manager too… which led to Chiyuu dragging her off afterwards and Korisu looking like someone kicked her puppy. But it seems W Matsui didn't notice this at all and kept on going about their day acting as if they're not in love… which people can clearly see that they are… MUST they STRESS that EVERYONE can SEE? But anyhow… moving on… The day of the concert came and everyone woke up bright and early to get ready. Rena woke up first at 5 just so she could get a head start. She had to slowly untangle herself from the sleeping puppy. She was just about to get off when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her back.

"Mmmmm just a little longer Rena-chan…"

"Jurina-chan… let me up first. I'll wake you when I'm done… ok?"

Jurina paused a little and let go. Rena turned around and smiled at the younger girl who was pouting with her eyes closed. Rena leaned down and gave a quick peck to Jurina's cheek and a smile instantly replaced the pout. Rena smiled and walked into the restroom to freshen up and take a morning shower. Jurina opened one eye to make sure Rena was really inside and she hopped out of bed like a ninja and phoned room service for a breakfast. She then pulled out a bowl she got earlier and a bottle of water and there she brushed her teeth and fixed herself up. Then she changed her clothes and even before Rena was done taking a shower, she was already changed and ready to go… clever puppy she is… When breakfast arrived, Rena was just turning off the shower…

"_Wow… its either I'm fast or Rena-chan takes forever in the shower…"_

But that means more time and Jurina quickly set up the table and everything. This was like Christmas all over again except it was Jurina with the one surprising this time. Rena walked out, still toweling her hair dry but was stopped midway by a sight that drove her heart crazy. Jurina sat at a small table set up in the room with the ceiling to floor window wide opened to let the early morning rays into the room and those rays glittered off Jurina and made her look like she's glowing. On the table was a traditional Japanese breakfast with steaming tea all waiting for Rena. Jurina looked up and smiled at her with her cute kitty smile.

"W-what is this Jurina-chan?"

"Breakfast. What else do you think it is silly."

Rena slowly walked over to the table and sat down facing Jurina. Jurina smiled once more, this time a slight one. Not the one she usually wears but the one that only Rena has seen.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold and before we have to leave for the stage… itadakimasu!"

"Ah… itadakimasu…"

They both ate in silence and Rena occasionally looked up at Jurina. The rising sun's rays glittered off Jurina's hair and the peaceful expression on her face calmed Rena's racing heart just a little bit. But little did she know Jurina was also sneaking glances at the girl who captured her young heart. For the whole breakfast, they ate in a comfortable silence and stole glances at each other. Once done, Rena helped Jurina clean up and they grabbed their bags and left for the lobby where they would wait for the other SKE members. The next pair to come out of the elevator after them was Anna and Kumi who were both holding hands and giggling together about something. Once a few more people gathered, everyone started chattering and waited outside for the bus to pick them up. When they got onto the bus, they were surprised to see some AKB members waving at them. Jurina and Rena took seats in the back together and watched in amusement as their senpais fooled around all the way to Yoyogi and once they got there, everyone bolted off the bus to get inside and out of the cold weather. They practiced until the performance and pulled off the performance with no problems… except one problem with the mike Takamina was using for MC but was saved my Acchan. That night, they went as planned to a Karaoke bar… they rented a HUGE room to fit all those girls and sag their hearts out… not that they haven't during the concert. Everyone made a deal to sing at least ONE solo in front of everyone. Once everyone was done, those who wanted to could sing a duet, a solo, or as a group. Rena walked up and the spot lights hit her and everything else dimmed (Kayo Noro and CinDy were in charge of the lights). She picked the song "Virgin Road" by Ayumi Hamasaki to sing as a solo. As she sang, her eyes roamed the audience and she caught eye contact with her dear Jurina. As she sang, one line made her think of Jurina so she sang this line straight at her. Nonti and CinDy noticed so they turned off all lights and shined it right onto those two.

"_**I met a person who said, "I love you and I want to protect you."**_

Jurina smiled at her and she smiled back. Everyone saw the exchange and smiled at each other. She also caught Kumi and Anna's eyes and they both winked at her. She just smiled wider and as the song ended, everyone pushed Jurina up and Rena handed her the mic. As Rena was walking down, Jurina caught her arm lightly and pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear.

"You know Rena-chan… I realized something… I realized that I love you and I want to protect you… believe me."

Rena was shocked at this confession. It wasn't because she discovered Jurina's feelings…that happened on Christmas. She was shocked that Jurina actually LOVE her. And Rena loves her back. Rena looked at Jurina and smiled. She stepped closer and kissed Jurina on the cheek but made it look like she was whispering back.

"Don't worry we'll talk later Jurina-chan. Sing for me tonight. Make my heart go crazy."

Rena walked back to the table as Jurina picked her song and started singing. She picked "I Wish for You" by Exile. She sang the song while watching Rena almost the whole time. She chose this song was because after hearing Rena sing that line to her, she had to sing this in response:

"_**I want to protect you like Messiah."**_

The whole room could feel the connection between these two and smiled, happy that these two could finally admit their love through song. Once their songs were over and everyone else sang, they made Haruna, Takamina, and Miichan dress up as Persona once again and sing 3 Seconds and Christmas Present. Some of the girls probably died right on the spot… Tomochin had to fan Tomo~mi while laughing AND be jealous at the same time. After their party, everyone left to go home and some made plans to hang out tomorrow together. Jurina and Rena were invited but they refused and said they had plans. Anna and Kumi also refused and Tomochin, while dragging Tomo~mi out made a quick comment.

"These 4 girls are doing couple things tomorrow… and I'm stealing Tomo~mi here so I'm out. Night girls. Happy new year."

Everyone watched after her and Tomo~mi and sweat-dropped. A jealous Tomochin can be weird sometimes… They all said their good-byes and happy new years and went back home or the hotel. Jurina and Rena walked into their room and Jurina immediately flopped down on the bed. Rena smiled and sat down next to her.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? Got anything you want to do?"

"Mmmm well let's just go shopping and have fun in the morning… at night… it's my surprise."

"Again? But you surprised me Christmas night!"

"No I didn't… you did with that dinner! It was FANTASTIC!"

"No… you did with the song and the candles… and it was all so romantic… that was the biggest surprise!"

"Well… too bad! It's still my surprise tomorrow! So let's go to sleep… crazy day tomorrow!"

With that said, she left nothing open for further argument so Rena gave in and they both went to sleep. This time however, instead of Jurina cuddling into Rena, Rena cuddled up to Jurina and laid her head to hear Jurina's young heart beat and lull her to sleep. She was excited for tomorrow. But a little nervous. She fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face and sweet dreams about a certain girl.

* * *

So what do you think? Almost over~ next chapter... how will the grand confession be? please review~ *nudges toward button*


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Last chapter~! :D yayz~ Hope you enjoyed this story~! :D

* * *

Jurina woke up first on New Year's Eve morning and looked out the window. To her surprise, it seemed to have snowed AGAIN over night! Not only was it a white Christmas… but a White New Year's too? Surprises everywhere. She smiled and threw open the curtains, letting in the rays of the early morning sun. Since it was only 6:30 and the sun hardly even began to rise, it was still pretty dark and only a few rays where visible. She quickly went to wash up and as she came out, the sun was just starting. Where the bed was positioned, it was perfect for the rays to catch whatever was on it and Rena happened to be laying on her back so her face and upper body was mainly exposed. The lights slowly rose onto the sheets, then her torso, then her face. It lit up her pale skin and made it glow. To Jurina, it was a heavenly sight. She didn't want to but she had to wake the sleeping beauty so they can get their day on bright and early. She tied up her hair and walked silently over to Rena. She leaned down and placed a lingering kiss onto her lips and woke Rena up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How was your sleep?"

"Good morning my dear Prince Charming. It was fabulous."

They just stared at each other for a bit before breaking out into little fits of giggles. Rena rolled around and stretched while Jurina watch in amusement and looked surprised when Rena let out a purr of satisfaction. Rena just winked at Jurina and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready. But before she could walk too far away, Jurina grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back, into her arms and delivered a heart and brain melting kiss. When Jurina pulled away, Rena looked dazed and she swayed all the way to the restroom. Jurina let out a light laugh when she closed the bathroom door and set out to put a little bit of make up on, fix her hair, and wearing something warm because after checking the weather, she found out its going to snow later on… around tonight to early tomorrow morning… meaning right when New Year countdown happens. Perfect! Addition to her plans. When Rena came out, Jurina looked up from her phone on which she was using to blog.

"Dress warmly… it might get colder tonight Rena-chan. don't want you catching a cold in the beginning of the year."

"Yea yea… I will. You too! Don't you dare get sick on me!"

"I won't… I promise~!"

They continued to idly chat while Rena got ready and put on the finishing touches. Once done, they grabbed their things and left the room to head to their first destination: Breakfast. They sat down and ordered their breakfast while still chatting about just about anything that came to mind. They ate and talked and just plain had fun. Afterwards, they sat at their booth and decided on where to go.

"Hm… is there anything you wanted to buy?"

"No… not that I remember… how about you Jurina-chan?"

"Nope… hmm…. How about we go to Disneyland? Haven't been there in a while."

"Alright! I think by the time we get there, it would've just opened. Perfect. Not much people in line I hope."

"Yup… let's get going then shall we?"

They sat on the train and just acted silly the whole way to the theme park. Once there, they lined up to get tickets and get into the park. They ran around looking for a ride and they settled on Space Mountain. Waiting in line and acting silly, on the ride and when the camera flashes, they did silly faces. The two were on high spirits today and acted silly the whole time. As they were walking around and it was getting dark, they saw a poster advertising a contest for a duet in singing a Disney song. They looked at each other and smiled and dashed to the area where it was held to sign up and take part in it just for fun. Turns out, whichever song they pick, they will have to dress the part… which was not on the poster but… that adds to the fun doesn't it? They were the 5th contestants so they listened to which songs were pick. Aladdin's "A Whole New World" was up first. Then "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan. The 3rd one was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from Lion Kings. The 4th one, right before theirs was "So This is Love" from Cinderella. They then decided to do "Beauty and the Beast" from… well… Beauty and the Beast. The staff there took out the costumes but looked a little confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah… no it's just… who is Beauty and who is the Beast?"

"I'll be Beast~! Rena-chan can be Beauty."

"E-eh? B-bu-"

"No time to argue Beauty~ lets go."

Jurina didn't allow Rena to argue so Rena had no choice but to comply and dress as Beauty. When she was done, she walked out and what she saw rooted her to the spot in surprise. Standing there in front of her was not a 13 year old but a handsome Prince with a smile on his… I mean her face.

"Ready, Beauty?"

"Yes, Beast."

The staff wanted to go "awwwww" but didn't have time and handed them the headset microphones, helped them set it up, grabbed them and put them on either side of the stage and pushed them out onto stage. Once out, the crown was shocked as a handsome prince and a beautiful Princess walked out. They almost couldn't tell what song this was because Beast didn't look like a beast at all. And Belle… well she wasn't a princess… just an ordinary village girl. The song started and they slow made their way toward each other while Rena started singing first.

"_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly…"**_

Jurina caught the next verse and by that time, they got to each other and Jurina held out her hand and gave a slight bow. Rena smiled and took the hand and placed her other hand on Jurina's shoulder while Jurina's hand went to her small waist. They began a slow waltz as Jurina sang her part perfectly.

"_**Just a little change…**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast…"**_

Then the song picked up pace slightly and they picked up their dance speed just a little bit to match. This was almost a reenactment of what was on the animation but this time, with a Prince instead of a beast and a princess instead of a village girl. They sang this part together, and their voices melding together and creating the perfect harmony.

"_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun would rise…"**_

They were off in their own world as they waltzed and sang, the audience, judges, staff, and even the other contestants were in awe at these two as they danced and sang like no other they've seen. On this verse, they switched back and forth and as they did, they did a different turn or pose.

"_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bitter sweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong…**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east…"**_

Here the song began to slow down and so did their dance. The staff, right at that time, remembered their job and released some flower petals and fake snow (little bubbles) and made it swirl around the two. They finished the song, each taking one line and the last line, they sang together.

"_**Tale as old as time…**_

_**Song as old as rhyme…**_

_**Beauty and the…. Beast…."**_

And once the song ended, they drew close to each other, foreheads touching and they smiled at each other while panting slightly and the dance they just did. The audience, judges, and staff were, to be blunt, stunned into oblivion. They just smiled, bowed and left the stage and once backstage, they were complimented on how well they did and such. They just smiled and said their thanks. Once the judge's decision was final, they were called out once again and they all stood in line waiting to see who the winner was. They heard the drum roll, and then a pause… then their name. They were pretty much stunned as they didn't really try, they were only there to have fun. But when they walked up to see the prize, they were puzzled. The host was holding a sapphire colored rectangular satin box. When Jurina picked it up and opened it, both she and Rena just gaped at what was inside. Nestled snuggly in its places were 2 rings, black with sliver design running around the whole band. But both bands had a difference. One band had LO on it and the other half had VE. Once put together, it spelled "LOVE." However, something caught Rena's eye and she saw, engraved within one of the rings was "I LOVE RENA MATSUI" and a heart.

"Jurina-chan…?"

"Yes Rena-chan?"

"What is this?"

She looked up and saw that Jurina was smiling at her and so was everyone else. Something was up and Rena knew it… then suddenly, streamers came out of nowhere and everyone screamed "SURPRISE!"

"Surprise Rena-chan… like it?"

"W-wh-what?"

"This is the surprise… you don't recognize the host? He's the guy from Shukan AKB! And the contestants are Mariko-sama, Minegeshi-senpai, Haruna-senpai, Yuko-senpai, Anna-chan, Kumi-chan, Yuki-senpai, and Mayu-senpai!"

Now that Rena looked closely, it was them! It was only that Minegeshi, Haruna, Kumi, and Yuki were dressed as boys while the girls had wigs on and some special make up. As she looked closer, she noticed that the crowd was full of SKE and AKB members… some even SDN.

"Mou… you guys are crazy!"

"I know… but isn't this fun? Everyone had fun and when we were stunned about your performance… we were NOT kidding… its true."

Rena just looked at with the look that asked if she was lying or not. She could tell, however, by the faces of everyone that she wasn't. Then Mariko cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"Jurina… go before you're late."

"Oh right… lets go change… dinner awaits."

They hurriedly changed and when they got outside, Atsuko was there, dressed as a body guard with a suit and all but she had a big smile on her face and standing beside a black car. She opened the door and did a sweeping gesture as if telling them to get in. When they walked close enough, she winked at them and once they were in the car, she closed the door and walked to the passenger side of the car. To their surprise, sitting on the driver's side was Sayaka with a big smile on her face. She drove them to a hotel and both she and Atsuko escorted them to the top floor of the hotel where a room at a fancy diner was reserved for them. Once inside, they found a table set up for them and note it. On it, it said:

"Happy New Year you crazy couple… enjoy your dinner… all reserved and paid for but yours trulys…"

The signature said AKB48, SKE48and SND so they must have all chipped in and paid for this. Both of them smiled and mentally noted to thank the girls when they see them next. The room was basically all windows except for one section of the wall, the ceiling, and the floor. They sat down and enjoyed their meal, the view, and each other's presence until the TV switched on and it started to countdown from 30. Jurina smiled and stood up and offered her hand to Rena. Rena smiled up at her and took the offered hand and Jurina led her to a window. There, they watched as a sign on the Tokyo tower went from 3 to 2 to one and then the fireworks lit up the sky. Jurina turned Rena around and kissed her right as fireworks exploded almost right outside the hotel on the lake. They didn't know how long they kissing but it felt like forever yet just a brief second. They pulled away, flush from the kiss and still smiling at each other.

"Happy New Years Rena-chan."

"Happy New Years Jurina-chan."

Jurina then reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. This one was red satin instead of sapphire. Rena was once again curious but once it opened, she was stunned to see it was the exact same ring. She looked at Jurina and Jurina looked back with a small smile on her lips.

"Matsui Rena… I know I'm only 13 years old and I know almost nothing of life. But what I do know is that I love you and I want to protect you no matter what. So I have just one question… will you be my girlfriend?"

Rena just looked at Rena for a moment before she teared up and hugged Jurina tightly and buried her face in her hair while whispering yes, over and over again. Jurina then slid the ring onto Rena's little finger and her own ring onto her own little finger, symbolizing their relationship together. Then Jurina got a call and put it on speaker. Mariko-sama's voice came over loud and clear and filled the whole room.

"You two amaze me to no ends! You kissed longer than the KojiYuu couple, the AtsuMina couple, Kumi and Anna (haven't thought of the name… or haven't found it.). SaeYaka, MaYuki, AND the Tomotomo couples! Then Jurina acted as if you proposed marriage! I wonder what would happen when that time do-"

She was cute short but a cheerful voice whose owner seems to have pushed her off the phone and took it for herself.

"Don't worry about her… she's just jealous… but it's ok… now have fun but don't get too crazy… ah who am I kidding? Go nuts… I know I am… LET'S CRAZK OPEN THE BOOZE! None for you kiddies. Night girls… see you Monday… or whenever."

With that said, the person hung up and the two Matsui's looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Was that….?"

"Sayaka-senapi…? I think so…"

They just continued to stare at each other until they busted out into a fit of giggles. They then decided to leave for the hotel because, after a day of running around, they were pretty tired. They found Yuko and Haruna outside waiting for them and they were taken back to the hotel… this time, Haruna was their driver while Yuko was the usher. They thanked their friends and left for their room. Once inside, they changed, washed up, and got ready for bed. As Jurina was finishing up, Rena lay in bed and looked at the ring on her finger. She thought about how happy she was and knew she wouldn't regret this… no matter what happens. Suddenly, Jurina came from nowhere and jumped on her and giggled. Rena giggled also and looked down. Jurina looked up and smiled. Rena smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. It started out innocent but it quickly turn into something else. She was about to flip Jurina over so she was on top but Jurina pinned her arms on either side of her and let out a light purr.

"Oh no you don't Rena-chan…"

Rena gulped and blushed, knowing what was to come. Jurina's eyes searched hers and saw that Rena had a slight pleading look on her face. She smiled down at Rena and Rena gulped once again. She knew what they both wanted… and she knew once it happened, it cannot be undone… but she also knew she wouldn't regret it… if it was Jurina… she was perfectly fine with it. She wasn't nervous… she was EXCITED.

* * *

**A/N: **JK... not the end... well it is if you want to skip the lemon... if not... theres gonna be an update ASAP... school is starting tomorrow and i'm dead... please do review... thanks~ * nudges toward review button*


	6. Chapter 5

Rena stared up at Jurina and Jurina stared back. Rena had a pleading look on her face but Jurina had confusion in her eyes. She looked uncertain about something… Rena became worried about what Jurina was thinking. She just looked so lost…

"What's wrong Jurina-chan? Is something bothering you?"

She sat up and Jurina followed, sitting on Rena's thighs with her legs folded on either side of them. She still looked uncertain and she was just looking at Rena. Rena grew nervous that Jurina was just staring at her and not saying anything.

"I don't know Rena-chan… when I was on top of you… I felt something and when we kissed… I felt it again… but it was stronger. It was like an urge but I don't know how to stop it… how to satisfy it… I don't even know what this urge is!"

Rena just smiled at her and placed her hand on Jurina's cheek. Jurina leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Rena searched Jurina's face and still saw a sign of unease. She smiled lightly and kissed Jurina on the forehead.

"Would you like me to show you what this feeling is? But you must know… if you say yes… there is no turning back after it is done… and you have to completely trust me. If you say no, it's ok. We can always wait until you are."

Jurina opened her eyes and stared at Rena before taking a deep breath and kissing Rena with all the passion she could muster. When she pulled away, a small string of saliva still connected the two and they were panting and blushing. Even though they have kissed quite a few times already, they would probably still act the same no matter what… but this was also one filled with passion… a VERY intense passion.

"I can't say I'm completely oblivious to what you just told me… I'm sure I know what you're going to show me… and yes… I'm ready… no… not ready… I WANT it… so please Rena-chan… show me?"

Rena didn't say anything. She just moved in to kiss Jurina again and this time, she flipped Jurina around so Rena was on top without breaking the kiss. Jurina moved her hands up trying to flip Rena over instead but Rena pinned Jurina's arms above her head and looked down with a smile.

"Nope… I'm showing you my love. Tonight is the night I will make you feel like you've never felt before. But once more… are you sure? If we do this, we're taking a dive into the adult world…"

"I don't mind Rena… take me. I may be young… but I know what this is. Please…"

Rena saw that Jurina was being honest so she continued on with her actions, still pinning Jurina's arms above her head. She traveled from Jurina's lips down to her jaw line, then down to her neck. She only placed butterfly kisses along her neck and moved next to Jurina's ear. Her breath made Jurina shiver and Jurina could feel Rena smile as she shivered. Rena then lightly bit Jurina's earlobe and sucked a little bit making Jurina let out a surprised squeal and a small moan. Rena smiled and continued to nibble while her free hand traced its way down Jurina's body. Jurina arched her back when Rena's hand slid past her still developing chest. Rena moved back to kiss Jurina, this time harder and more passionate. She licked Jurina's bottom lip and Jurina open her mouth. Rena quickly darted her tongue inside and searched the moist cavern. Then she was met by warm velvet and both their tongues had a duel for dominance. Rena eventually won and she broke the kiss, once again trailing down Jurina's jaw line and neck. She reached Jurina's button up night shirt and looked at it for a minute. She then looked up and smiled the Gekikara smile and Jurina looked a little shocked. Rena once again came up to kiss her but while kissing her, she unbuttoned Jurina's night shirt and when she reached the last button, she trailed down Jurina's neck with her tongue, leaving a blazing trail after. She got to the top of the unbuttoned night shirt and looked at it. Then smiled and used her teeth to pull it aside to reveal a black sports bra under it. Jurina blushed a bright crimson and Rena just laughed.

"Getting shy?"

"Mmm kind of… you're turn!"

Jurina reached up and pulled gently on the hem of Rena's night shirt. Rena looked at Jurina with a surprised look but complied and pulled the shirt over her head. She wore a plain white bra with light pink stripes on it. Jurina just stared at it and Rena laughed in her head. She decided to tease the younger girl and see her reaction.

"Like what you see Jurina-chan?"

Jurina looked up with a "deer in the headlights" look and blushed so red, Rena thought she would faint. Rena just started laughing when Jurina started stuttering and unable to for coherent words, let alone sentences.

"I'm kidding… calm down silly."

Rena winked and slowly kissed down to the edge of the sports bra while her hand danced on the edge and slowly slipped inside. When she moved her hands up, she moved the cloth with her and soon, Jurina's young breast were free from their captivity and she slipped it over Jurina's head and threw it aside. The air in the room as opposed to the warm air under the cloth made Jurina's nipple harden and Rena looked at them for a short while. Rena's never done anything like this before but she could guess what is supposed to happen. When she was about to continue on Jurina, she felts hands on her back unhook her bra and slide it down her shoulders. Jurina then threw it across the room and smiled at Rena with her Joker smile. Rena looked at her with a blank face and Jurina poked out her tongue at her. That express was quickly wiped off when Jurina felt something warm and moist enclose around her nipple. She let out a moan and arched her back a bit but Rena used her own body to push her down. Rena then left a hot trail from one breast to the other and repeated the process. Jurina was already in bliss but when she felt her shorts sliding off, she tried to stop it. Rena looked up with a questioning face.

"What's wrong Jurina-chan? Don't want to continue?"

W-well… n-no… but I am kind of shy…"

Rena stared at Jurina for a split second with a blank face before a grin cracked onto her face. She reached down and pulled down her own shorts leaving her in only her matching panties.

"Better? Hehe there's no need to be embarrassed and shy… it's only me here."

Rena then continued to pull off the shorts and Jurina let her… but little did she know, her panties came with it. Jurina felt a blast of cold air hither center as her shorts and panties were thrown across the room. Jurina once again tried to cover up but this time, Rena caught her hands and pinned them up again.

"Don't worry love… you're gorgeous…"

Rena continued to place kisses from her to chest to down and across Jurina's toned stomach. She reached the area right where her stomach ends and her pelvis just about begins. Rena placed little kisses from there all the way down to Jurina's little pearl. She blew lightly on it and Jurina twitched a little. Rena kissed it lightly and Jurina twitched and gave a slight eep sound. Rena smiled and enclosed her lips around it and started sucking and Jurina just started bucking. Rena held her down with her hands and she felt Jurina's now free hands tangle into her hair. Rena, from there, licked a path down to Jurina's opening and used the flat side of her tongue to lick over it. Jurina's taste overwhelmed her and she became instantly addicted. She positioned a finger at the entrance and looked Jurina in the eye.

"I'm sorry Jurina-chan… but this is going to hurt…"

Jurina nodded and Rena gave one thrust and her finger was inside Jurina. Jurina gave out a cry of pain but Rena was already there to silence it with a sweet kiss. She wiped away the tears and kept kissing Jurina. When Jurina seemed to have adjusted, Rena started to move in and out slowly. Jurina cried out in pleasure when Rena picked up the pace and screamed when Rena added a second finger. Jurina started to get the rhythm and moved along with it, still moaning in pleasure while Rena had her face buried in Jurina's neck as she felt Jurina's warm and pulsing walls all around her finger. She felt her walls clench around her finger and knew she was getting close. She picked up her pace and Jurina threw her head back and nearly screamed out in pleasure at the feeling. She was close… so very close. Then, Rena's thumb came in contact with her bundle of nerves and she lost it and threw her head back and just about screamed out in passion. She felt Rena bite her neck lightly and she came onto Rena's hand. After her fall from high, she opened her eyes to see Rena sucking something wet off her fingers and realized that "wet stuff" came from inside of her.

"Wait R-Rena-chan! Don't do that! It's dirty!"

"Eh? Jurina-chan… you're not dirty… in fact, you taste good!"

Jurina watched as Rena licked and sucked off the rest of the wetness and got up. She smiled at Jurina with her tongue poking out.

"You must be tired… go sleep first alright? We'll go do something tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower since I haven't yet."

She walked into the bathroom and Jurina heard the shower start up. She had an idea and walked, still naked to the bathroom and opened the door. Rena was in the shower with her eyes closed and letting the water run down her should and back with her hand spread out in front of her on the wall. Rena walked into the shower behind Rena and encircled her arms around Rena making her jump and let out a surprised squeal.

"Jurina! You should rest…"

"No…I want to return the favor. And don't say no… you've showed me what that feeling was… I saw it in your face… you want the same thing."

Rena couldn't deny it because what Jurina said was true. She wanted Jurina to take her purity just as she took Jurina's. But she was willing to wait until Jurina was ready. She felt Jurina place kisses down the back of her neck, her lips cold as opposed to the hot water falling on them. She could feel Jurina's budding breast pressed against her back and it caused shock waves through her body. Jurina trailed her hands from behind Rena to the front of Rena, cupping her breast and squeezing lightly. Rena moved her head back slightly and when Jurina pinched her nipples, she threw her head back and let out a small whimper. Jurina turned Rena around and pressed her up against the cold tiled walls. Rena shivered at the coldness but felt Jurina's warm mouth enclose around her rock hard nipple and flick it with her tongue and Rena completely forgot the coldness and focused on the feeling. Jurina's hands trailed from Rena's petite waist down to her hips then up to her inner thighs. She rubbed closer and closer to Rena's core but never quite touching it. She slowly began to kneel as she placed kisses down Rena's stomach. She reached Rena's opening and looked up at Rena who was bracing herself against the wall and looking back at Jurina with hooded eyes and a flushed face. She was panting a little and her eyes were hooded. Jurina smiled and placed her mouth over Rena's opening and licked all over it. Rena threw her head back and moaned and whimpered. Jurina then positioned a finger at Rena's entrance and stood up. She looked at Rena and when she thrusted her finger in, she kissed Rena and swallowed Rena's cry of pain. She felt the tears and kissed them away. She knew how the pain felt but knew it would get better soon. She then started to move in and out, just as Rena did earlier. She picked up her pace and added another finger and Rena's whimpers and moans turn to loud moans and slight screams. When she felt Rena about to come, she replaced her finger with her tongue and thrusted in and out while moving her tongue. Rena let out a scream and came into Jurina's waiting mouth. Jurina stood up and held onto Rena while kissing her, letting her taste herself.

"You taste good Rena-chan…"

"You do too silly… that's what I said earlier… but let's get dried off and go sleep… I'm tired."

Jurina agreed and they both dried off and went to bed, neither bothering to put on any clothes. They slept there completely nude, flushed against each other's warm body. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and happy dreams in their minds.


End file.
